Mikeru's Servants
}}'' |- !colspan="2" style="background-color:Black; color:#ffffff;" | General Information |- |'Leader: '''Mikeru (former) |- |'Members:' Fuku (former), Lady Bat, Lanhua, Alala, Sheshe, Mimi |- |'Relative Groups:' Black Beauty Sisters |- |'Objections:' Serve Mikeru (former) Catch the Mermaid Princesses(former) |} Mikeru's Servants are all the servants that Mikeru had. Mikeru wanted his servants to help him to catch the Mermaid Princesses, because he wanted to absorb them, to gain more power and to survive. The exception is Fuku, who was Mikeru's messenger, who was assigned to control the work of the other servants. This is very apparent with Alala. However, it was revealed that Fuku had a much bigger job. Mikeru absorbed the Black Beauty Sisters when he was out of control and all the other servants of Mikeru (except Fuku) were absorbed by him because he wanted to be fully complete and because they were of no more use to him. However, it was revealed that this didn't make him as fully complete as he had hoped. Former Members Fuku ''Main Page: ''Fuku Fuku is the messenger of Mikeru, but he is assigned to control him in case he refuses to fight. He often torments the Black Beauty Sisters calling them failures, and in the manga he torments all of Michel's minions except for Alala. He oftenly shows up to assist Alala and comes to look after the Black Beauty Sisters instead of Michel. Fuku is revealed to have a much bigger job at the end of both the anime and manga. Marine Members Sheshe ''Main Page: Sheshe Sheshe is the elder sister of the Black Beauty Sisters. Sheshe is a mercenary of Gaito and not in love with Gaito like the Dark Lovers, but only willing to cooperate with Gaito for personal gain (more specifically, a piece of the 7 oceans). The Black Beauty Sisters are the most powerful servants of Gaito with a singing voice so strong that the mermaids can barely stand to listen to it. She is more powerful than Mimi, because she has demostrated all the powers that Mimi has and more powers that she hasn't demostated. The reason the Black Beauty Sisters must align with Gaito because they like the Dark Lovers are also transformed by Gaito's spell. Sheshe's true form is a demonic anglerfish. Mimi Main Page: Mimi Mimi is the younger sister of the Black Beauty Sisters. Mimi is a mercenary of Gaito and not in love with Gaito like the Dark Lovers. Mimi is more of a follower of Sheshe and in their song, she sings the chorus. Their song causes pain to mermaids. Like her sister, Mimi is also transformed by Gaito's spell and her true form is a blue demon anglerfish. In the anime she becomes friends with the Mermaid Princesses and cries when she finds out her friends are the Mermaid Princesses. Winged Members Lady Bat Main Page: ''Lady Bat Lady Bat is one of the four main antagonists in the anime Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch Pure. Lady Bat calls himself "the wings of love and pleasure ". Michel's vampire-like servant. He wanted the most of the time to be Mikeru's favourite servant. His song hypnotizes the listeners into his spell so he could "bite" the person while they are asleep. There is certain controversy about his real gender, especially among fans in the West: both in the manga and in the anime, Lady Bat is actually a ''cross dresser. He is also strong enough to bring the Idol form Princesses back into Mermaid form. Lanhua Main Page: Lanhua Lanhua calls herself "the wings of desire and contentment." Michel's butterfly-like servant. She can divide into a dozen smaller versions of herself (which really do not look harmful or dangerous; in fact, very cute) to play a tune that makes the listeners dance until they die. She is called Ranfa and Lang Fa in some merchandise, but the English translators for the manga decided to follow the Mandarin Chinese pronunciation of her name. Alala Main Page: Alala Alala calls herself "the wings of dreams and decadence". Michel's fairy-like servant. She's quite peppy and upbeat most of the time. She sings two songs in the anime; a peppy song that shoots stars at the Princesses and a sugary sweet song that makes men cheer for her. In the manga, she can make people (or at least a Mermaid Princess) dream about anything she wishes, including nightmares. In her real form she has green hair and pink eyes, in her human disguise form the eyes are brown and the hair color is the same (albeit retaining her pointy ears). Category:Alala Category:Lanhua Category:Sheshe Category:Mikeru Category:Lady Bat Category:Black Beauty Sisters Category:Mikeru's Creations Category:Mikeru's Servants Category:Mimi Category:Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Female Villains Category:Mermaid Melody Pure Category:Season 2 Category:Manga Series Category:Manga Category:Water Demons Category:Demons Category:Original Demons